Grenade
by Warriors Will
Summary: Zoro is dragged away to the marines betrayed by his pregnant fiancé.


I smiled down at the woman in my lap I had been sneaking out to see on this remote little island for the past few months I was officially the world's greatest swordsman. I had a secret apprentice on the island that I have been teaching 3 style to so he can start a dojo. I was thinking of either settling down here or leave with her when the pose reset at the end of the year but that depends if she said yes to my question. She was a beautiful swordswoman. honorable and kind but there seemed to be something she was hiding she didn't seem to love me back not that I care she will eventually. I didn't act like myself around her I acted closer to love cook. The crew noticed earlier when I was gone overnight. When they questioned me I was singing her praises like Sanji sings to all woman.

I had managed to get her pregnant but apparently that didn't make her mine even if she was wearing my ring even if she says I was hers cause apparently she isn't. I was on my side on the ground in a puddle of blood and drugged beyond belief. She had just told me the marines would be here any moment. A song came to mind one brook wrote but never sung but was planning to. We were out in public a couple hours before the time Sanji resupplies the ship. So I decided to let it be known.

**Easy come easy go, that's just how you live Oh, take, take, take it all but you never give Should've known you was trouble from the first kiss Had your eyes wide open, why were they open?**

I looked directly into her eyes.

**Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash You tossed it in the trash, you did To give me all your love is all I ever asked 'Cause**

**what you don't understand is I'd catch a grenade for ya Throw my head on a blade for ya I'd jump in front of a train for ya You know I'd do anything for ya oh oh oh oh**

**I would go through all this pain Take a bullet straight through my brain Yes, I would die for you, baby But you won't do the same**

**No, no, no, no**

The crowd started whispering.

**Black, black, black and blue, beat me 'til I'm numb Tell the devil I said, hey, when you get back to where you're from Mad woman, bad woman, that's just what you are, yeah You'll smile in my face then rip the love out my heart**

**Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash You tossed it in the trash, yes, you did To give me all your love is all I ever asked 'Cause**

**what you don't understand is I'd catch a grenade for ya Throw my head on a blade for ya I'd jump in front of a train for ya You know I'd do anything for ya Oooh I would go through all this pain Take a bullet straight through my brain Yes, I would die for ya, baby But you won't do the same**

**If my body was on fire Ooh, you'd watch me burn down in flames You said you loved me, you're a liar 'Cause you never, ever, ever did, baby**

I was struggling if I should say the next part or not for a few seconds before saying it anyway.

**But darling, I'd still catch a grenade for ya Throw my head on a blade for ya I'd jump in front of a train for ya You know I'd do anything for ya**

**oh oh oh I would go through all this pain Take a bullet straight through my brain Yes, I would die for you, baby But you won't do the same**

**No, you won't do the same You wouldn't do the same Ooh, you never do the same No, no, no,oh**

It was then that the Marines came dragging me away and informing the woman they would send the reward later.

Now they were questioning me on the location of my nakama I told them my crew left already saying I was planning on settling down here. It was like no one recognized me here but recognize me they did. I was going to disguise myself so any passing marines or bounty hunters wouldn't disturb my peaceful life. even as a pirate I still had my honor. I said I was drugged that is the only reason I was caught in the first place. of course they would actually be leaving in a week but they didn't need to know that. I said I'd come with them and bring Isari with me after all there is no better doctor than chopper. But unfortunately that's not gonna happen. In fact I will die before even seeing my child's face. Pretty sad actually. I named Sanji the godfather I may hate him but he proved that he at least cared and I can respect him he'd take good care of my kid make sure he can defend himself and never goes hungry. I have a will placed with Nami and Robin.

3 weeks later

Zoro dies at his hometown and the exact same moment his daughter is born in the arms of chopper the mother dying in child birth. The girl had green hair and brown eyes a female copy of the swordsman.

The will is read and here is what it said

This will is to highlight what I want to happen should anything happen to me. being updated once every 5 years. I wish for my possessions to go to my child if it is a boy they keep it to themselves and be named Roronoa Kaito (to soar, fly) and if it is a girl it is to be kept as dowry all except wado ichimonji which is to be kept as an heirloom. I wish for if it is a girl she be named Hikaru (shining brilliance). My wish for my children is not to follow in my footsteps but to be able to overcome any physical challenge thrown their way and to be smarter than I was. I know it is Isari that was the death of me but I didn't care I loved her to much to so I ignored my instinct and now I am dead. I wish for my son or daughter to be raised by the man I reluctantly respect and the only person with a lick of responsibility and sense on this ship Sanji and for that reason I name him Godfather put the child before your ladies cook. I also name Robin Godmother she being the only reasonable female on this ship. As back up I name Vivi princess of Alabasta a second godmother and as second godfather I give saga that spot. Nami you can have Kitetsu sell it the blade truly is cursed I don't want my kid touching it consider it my payment for whatever debt you have for me seeming as I won't be able to finish paying you in person. Not anymore. I wish for you all to complete your goals and leave family behind as well when all your times come as well though I know for a fact that Brook and Chopper won't be leaving families behind maybe legacy for you to legacies you have already made. Hope we meet in the next life and be friends and nakama there as well. By the way I decided if that woman turned me in that I'd sing that song you wrote Brook the song grenade. I found the music sheets it was too good to never be song. I hope my kid is delivered by Tony Chopper the best doctor in the world. If you guys are reading this then this is my last will and I didn't get to make a new one for after my kids birth. And with these words I will it to be.

There wasn't a dry eye in the room especially chopper who shouted his "that doesn't make me happy you bastard" was without the accompanying happy dance. It wasn't very happy at all. But the will was carried out kitetsu sold Zoro's things condensed into a dowry holding only Wado Ichimonji as an heirloom. Sanji and Robin raised the girl.

It wasn't till years later that when the girl was learning to be a lady she refused and began practicing with a white Katana a gleam of determination in her eyes saying that she will be the first female greatest swordsman. Unknowingly carrying on her fathers legacy the spark of determination lighting at first sight of the heirloom.


End file.
